onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 54
D''' (Dokusha means Reader) '''O (Oda) Chapter 523, Page 26 D: I want to see Killer's face. -Choko O: Yeah, me too. D: Hey, Oda. In volume 53, chapter 518, Hancock's "Mero Mero Mellow" had no effect on Luffy at all, but in volume 23, chapter 213, it looked like he had a reaction to Nami's "Happiness Punch". Why did he respond to Nami's naked body but no to Hancock's? Is Nami's body just that amazing? -Kazu O: Wow, I got a lot of questions about this. Is this what you guys are paying attention to? Don't just read manga all day, go study some more!! Okay? Well, I say that, but I do nothing but draw manga. I noticed this when we were drawing it, but if Luffy had a nosebleed when he saw Hancock's body, I think you would all be like "Ehh!?". That's not the Luffy we know. I believe that Luffy reacted to Nami's naked body twice, in volumes 18 and 23, and both times it happened, Usopp was with him! He's the suspicious one! In other words, when Luffy is alone, his reaction is what it was with Hancock. He's interested, but he's not entranced by her. But when he's with Usopp, who's the same age, it's like a kid on a school trip: his bad side comes out!! Yeah, both sides of Luffy feel right to me, so the culprit is definitely Usopp!! Chapter 524, Page 46 D: Nice to meet you. I'm always reading One Piece. Here's my question: when I reread from volume 1, I noticed that Luffy doesn't have a lot of thought bubbles. Why is that? Thanks for your answer. -Mizuiro Ribon O: I see~ You've noticed something interesting in the 54 volumes we have. Just like how I write "ore" in hiragana, I've just been doing it for so long that it's become something like my policy. I decided this in the beginning. For Luffy, it would be something like, This is the kind of stuff that goes on in Luffy's mind. For the readers, I wanted to make him a straight shooting kind of man, so I wrote him thinking like, "If he's thinking it, he'll say it" and "Action speaks louder than words". In the Sky Island arc, he dealt with the Mont Blanc Cricket situation by saying thing in his heart, but he's saying it with the same voice, so I decided that it was OK. From, here on, Luffy will act before he thinks!! D: Oda! Your fly is... ah, forget that part. Anyway, here's my question: is one of the Yonko Wanze? My friends are all interested. -School-skipping pirates O: Uh... Is my fly okay!? I'm seriously worried... Really, is it okay!!? D: I have a question. In chapter 521, on page 183, in Lady Hebihime's flashback scene, it looks like Marigold is thinner! And she was quite the hottie too!! What happened to her!? Please tell me. ? - I love Chopper? O: She didn't get fatter! It's muscle! She got stronger! She put on some muscles!! She's just eating chanko1!! 1A type of stew that sumo wrestlers traditionally eat. Chapter 526, Page 86 D: Starting with Lady Hebihime, I've totally fallen for the cool and cute Kuja girls, especially that wild girl with the jacket who smokes. However, I don't know any of their names! Like that girl who takes memos and the other Kuja pirates. Please tell me their names! -Ice Fish O: The Kuja girls? That's a pretty cool name for them. Well, they do have names, and it's not like people don't want to know them, so here are some pages from my sketchbook. People who have free time can check these out. , Rindo, Daisy, Cosmos, Blue Fan (Kuja Pirates); Nerine (memo-freak); Belladonna (doctor); Enishida (maid).]] D: Sensei... what would you do if you ate the Suke Suke no Mi? P.N. Kikori O: EHEH ♡ ...... bo~~~~... ehehe...♡ ...Ah!! Next please. D: Good mortening2!! Hey Odacchi, in volume 53, on page 193, in the third panel, Elder Nyon is reading a newspaper, and Buggy is in it. Was he finally caught!? What happened to him? -Okage O: You guys were reading that closely again... My readers' eyes are scary good. That's right. That's definitely Buggy. If you read this volume then, you'd find out that what happened to him, right!? He was caught! What happened was that he went to what he thought was Captain John's treasure cave, but it was actually a Marine garrison, and so he was caught! Or so it says in the article. 2A play on morning, afternoon and evening. Chapter 527, Page 106 D: Hello, Oda. This is the first letter I've written to you. I always have fun reading. Really. So when you wrote in a SBS in volume 53 that you were going to slowly bring One Piece to a close, I ran to get a pen. Please don't say anything like that again. Don't say you're sorry for making us spent money, please. I know that this is a SBS, but I don't have any questions. - Taba O: What do you mean no question!! But after I said that in Volume 53, I got a mountain of postcards like this, so I was surprised. There's no deep meaning behind it! Um, first, when I was talking about an ideal length of publication, I was thinking about the readers who have to buy all of the books. As an author, I always want new readers, but people who started reading in the middle, for example, might not know that Luffy was the first member of the Straw Hat Pirates. I want them to know what kind of adventures they had and the friends they made along the way, but I can't just tell them to buy more than 50 books, right!? Even I know that kids don't have that kind of money! To deal with this and let people know the past story, we've made several summary books. But this time, My desire to make it as cheap as possible has been granted by two companies, "Caramel Mama" and "Hearty Way!" It's too cheap!! Because it's free!! Nice fight, guys!! They've made a site called "ONE PIECE WEB"! It has a perfect story guide. It explains the entire past story!! kids who can't afford all of the books can just go to this site! Access it! (Adults, you go buy the books, please.) So when I said that before, it was because I was worried about this, so I apologize. It's not like I'm losing my passion. I've only wanted to do one thing from the beginning, and that's to tell lots of stories and make an interesting manga until the end. In the big picture, One Piece is roughly in its middle third. If you have time, please stay with us. I'll always fight to make a story unlike any you've read before. And check out the website too!! Chapter 528, Page 126 D: Mr. Oda. It looks like Boa Hancock appeared on the Jump cover 9 years ago! I was very surprised. Is that really her? Tell Me! - PX-10000 O: Wow, that really surprised me!! This was unexpected. Thank you, person on the Internet who found this. I honestly forgot about it myself. This picture is from "Color Works 2", an illustration collection. But at about that time, the story was entering the Grand Line, so I was asked to draw some enemies that would appear in the background, so I drew about four, and one of them was indeed Hancock. Naturally, when she actually appeared, I changed some things. But it's true that 9 years ago, I drew the Shichibukai Boa Hancock, Yup. D: Odacchi, hello. I'm writing a letter from Liguria (a region of Italy, not as cool as Water Seven, though). When Spandine lands at Ohara, there are two agents with him, and I'd like to know if they have any connection with the current CP9 agents. Especially the man with glasses - I think he looks kinda like what Kalifa's dad would look like... Thanks For creating Robin!!! -Dario O: It's Kalifa's dad! Yup, that's really the case. But I didn't really drop any hints about this, so I just decided on a whim to make him Kalifa's dad, and there's some backstory about that. The majority of CP9 is made up of orphaned children who were left to the government, but I thought it would be interesting if they also had the children of CP9 members, kind of like thoroughbreds. Kumadori's mom is different. Chapter 529, Page 146 D: Hello Oda-sensei. I found out something about Nami's attacks. When she was fighting Kalifa, she used Mirage Tempo Fata Morgana, right? According to a book, that's the name of a famous witch, Morgana... But it's also a mirage that occurs in the Italian sea? Mmm, I don't really get it. Could you please explain this? -Leiru O: Sure. I see. There are lots of explanations here. First, I named it after a mirage that can be seen on the island of Sicily in the Italian sea, which was in turn named after an illusionary fairy, called "Fata Morgana." But a witch named Morgana also appears in a European legend. I'm not really sure about the details. Either way, people thought that the mirage was something mysterious that the witch had done, so they named it after her. D: Please Make Hancock's birthday September 2. Please. 9 (ku) / 2 (ja). -SUN O: Kay. D: It's about time for you to pick a birthday for Shanks!! I came up with 3/9, For Shan (3) kusu (9). Oda!! Please decide!! Please!! -Purin O: Okay, that's fine. Chapter 530, Page 166 Hi! How do you do? Good day!! This is the third installment of our voice actor SBS series! We've been getting lots of positive feedback on this series. The actors who're supposed to appear after this seen, to be complaining that we're raising the bar, but I don't care about that. Now then, this time we have the voice of our navigator, Nami!! Ah, let me say something first to all our readers, you guys asked too many perverted questions!! Show some self control! Right. Now, here we go! The always sweet Okamura Akemi, in the house! O (Oda): Right, it's Ms. Okamura. Please give us a splendid self introduction! A (Akemi): Hello. I'm Okamura Akemi, and my smile never goes out. O: Best, answer! Yes. That's great, let's do this whole thing seriously, just like that. So do you know what SBS stands for? Make it cute if you can. A: Okay, I got it. Useless idiots should be beaten3. ? 3(S)houmonai (B)aka wa (S)hibuku wa yo O: So scary!! Wait. I just introduced you as a sweet older sister type!! Don't destroy the kids' dreams, please! A: Eh? No good? Then I'll try again. Boys like that should be beaten4. ? 4(S)onna (B)ouya wa (S)hibuku wa yo O: Do you have to use "beating"!? Let's just start, here are the postcards. (Dosa). Please do your best!! A: Right, I'll take care of it. ? NEXT TIME, ON VOICE ACTOR SBS Next time and the time after that, we have these two!! Don't leave anything unsaid!! Usopp (Yamaguchi Kappei) Sanji (Hirata Hiroaki) Chapter 532, Page 206 D: Ms. Akemi, I have a question. Nami's always taking care of her Mikan tree, but do you actually like Mikans? -Kaorin A: I love them. ? I always eat mikans during the winter in my kotatsu. D: Asking Ms. Okamura Akemi!! Point blank! What kind of guys do you like? And if you had to date someone from the Straw Hats, who would it be? -TMT A: I'd date them all, combined like this. D: Have you had to say any lines that you thought were embarrassing!? And please tell us which ones. m(_ _)m -Windy A: Once, the captain (Ms. Tanaka Mayumi) played a prank on me and changed my script so that the "te" in "Thunderbolt Tempo" was "chi5". I yelled the attack with "chi" as loud as I could. That was embarrassing~ 5"Tenpo" => "Chinpo", "chinpo" is slang for penis. D: To Ms. Okamura Akemi's SBS. Would you show me your panties? -Corobokkuru A: AS IF!!! D: Ms. Okamura Akemi, I always waste my money, so could you please say something to me as Nami? -Hiromu A: I'll lend you money.♥ Only 30 percent interest! ♪ D: Ms. Akemi, what does it mean to have a faithful heart? -Umesen Chadzuke A: How should I know? D: Nice to meet you! In the past, one of my friends went to Jump Festa and told me that they saw you drinking on stage after a recording session. IP that's true, then you're quite the heavy drinker too, right? Can you drink as much as Nami can? -Aino A: The One Piece cast? and staff have a lot of parties together. We don't just drink! There's food too! Chapter 532, Page 207 D: Hello, Ms. Okamura! Here's my question: In the previous and the previous previous voice actor SBS, Ms. Tanaka and Mr. Nakai said that they strive for realism when they perform, so do you do the same? If so, when you did the "Happiness Punch," how did you... Uh, never Mind. Forget I said anything. -Nami Fan Club Member no. 73 A: Of course I work for realism too. When we did that, I didn't even wear under-WHA? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME ????!? D: To Ms. Nami's Question Corner SBS: There are lots of scenes where Nami hits the other characters, so do you really hit the other cast members? You guys work for realism, right? And why don't you hit Chopper very much? Is it because he's cute? -Tanuki A: Of course I do it for real. And I don't hit Chopper because his voice actress is my senior at the office, you know!? (Adult conversation ?) D: Please draw your character!! (No peeking) -Tokoyan A: D: At Thriller Bark, Nami was the only one who didn't get hit with a Negative Hollow! I'll hit you just like I did Mr. Nakai! Take this! Negative Hollow!!! -Mayonnaise Black A: ... Uuuh... I'm sorry I'm so beautiful... O: That's not negative at all!!! Right. Time's up, Ms. Okamura. The next question is kinda dangerous, so it might be better if you avoided it. D: Hello, Ms. Okamura. I always have fun watching One Piece with my family. Here's my question. If you were to take a vacation, where would you like to go? (Like Kuma.) PON!! -Tsuyoshi-kun A: NOOOOOOOO!!! (Somewhere warm, by the beach, where the food is good and the sky is beautiful, with a hot spring, where I can take it easy would be nice!!) O: You've got too many demands!! Ah... She's gone. Farewell, Ms. Okamura. And thank you! Voice actor SBS! See you next time!! Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 54